It's a Magical Journey
by AL1lbitofmagic
Summary: Ally Dawson's life really started at 11 years old. Thinking she was the normal daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson, oh she was wrong. She's not normal...she's not a muggle. Join Ally on her journey to Hogwarts, meeting her unknown brother, and...finding out she's famous? (Harry Potter/Austin and Ally crossover. Some ships later on)


**Prompt: Ally Dawson, at the age of 11, finds out that her whole life was a lie. It involves relocation, danger, death, future romance, family, and more.**

 **This is an Austin and Ally/Harry Potter crossover.**

The life of 11 year old Ally:

'Beep, beep, beep.'

That was the noise of Allison Marie Dawson's alarm clock waking her up on a bright, beautiful July morning. Allison, though better known as Ally, lifted her hand to shut off her alarm clock. The question probably springing to mind is why is her alarm clock set during summer? Well for several reasons. One, Ally liked waking up early in the morning, but two, it was her birthday today. Today she turns 11.

She grinned widely. "It's my birthday Mr. Bearington." She told her brown stuffed bear that sat on her bed besides her. She jumped out of the blankets, found her slippers, and ran downstairs, running to the kitchen and into a familiar aroma of pancakes and bacon. Ally's birthday was a tradition. In the morning of her birthday her dad would make her pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Her best friend Trish would come over about noon, because Trish is unwilling to wake up before 10am in the summer. She would get to call her mom who was working in Africa, open presents from her parents, Trish, and other presents her cousins and aunts and uncles sent, get to go walk around the mall her dad worked at and get birthday freebies, and just enjoy the day.

"Happy birthday Ally." Her dad grinned, moving from the bacon that was cooking to give his daughter a kiss on the head and a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm so excited. I'm 11. In 2 years I'll be a teenager." She cheered, stating the obvious. A fun time for a child, but a time parents dread.

"Hey now, you don't want to grow up to fast do you?" He teased. "Now why don't you grab a plate? Your birthday breakfast is almost done."

Ally let out a happy squeal and went to retrieve 2 plates, one for her and one for her dad. She was in such a blissful state that she didn't see the pain in her dad's eyes, or how tight his smile was.

She handed him the plates and got silverware out and condiments and soon they were sat at the table and eating.

"Your mom said you can call around 11am. It'll be about 9pm there." Ally's mom and dad divorced when she was 9, but her parents were still friends. That's when her mom went off to Africa.

"I'm excited." Ally beamed, taking a big bite of pancake.

"She is too. You know she wishes she could be with you here. But there is a giraffe who needed her."

"I know..." Truth was it hurt Ally not to have her mom there, but she knew she had to be brave.

A silence loomed over them after that. There was a slight awkwardness about it, Ally missing her mom and her dad, Lester, having his own tension.

 **Lester's P.O.V**

Having this moment with Ally, on her 11th birthday, is one I've dreaded and wished for. But mainly dreaded. I remember holding her in my arms when she was a baby, so tiny and frail. I vowed to protect her, and do what was right by her. Even if what's right for her doesn't feel right for me. That's part of the reason her mom, Penny and I divorced.

 _Flashback: 2 years ago_

 _I caught Penny outside Ally's room, just watching our little girl sleep. She was tucked under her plush pink cover, holding her teddy bear in one arm and Dudley the dolphin in the other, an innocent smile on her face._

 _I quietly walked up to Penny, gently touching her shoulder so not to startle her. She looked at me, a familiar sadness in her eyes. Her and I headed downstairs to the kitchen._

 _"Penny..." I started, already knowing where this conversation would go._

 _"Lets not tell her." She pleaded. I sighed. We've been having this conversation for years. "Come on Lester, she doesn't need to know. It'll cause more problems than solutions if she finds out."_

 _"Penny, we promised we would tell her. She needs to know. I hate it just as much as you do."  
_

 _"You clearly don't! She's our baby! We are suppose to protect her!"_

 _"That includes protecting her from us." I reasoned. "Penny, we can't be selfish."_

 _"Why not? If we lose her we lose everything Lester."_

 _"We'd still have each other though..."_

 _Or we wouldn't._

 **Present time:**

"Dad...dad...DAD!" Ally snapped me out of my memories, a concerned look on her face. Poor girl. She should be enjoying her birthday, even if I can't.

"Sorry honey, just lost in thought." Which wasn't a lie, but wasn't fully true. But I would tell her the full truth soon enough. I had the day too. I just would hope and pray that she didn't hate me after it.

 **To be continued:**

 **AUTHOR NOTE! So this is the first chapter, I know it's short, but the others will be longer I promise. Just wanted to get it off to a start. Review please? Reviews keep me alive lol.**


End file.
